Featherfall's Challenge Book
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: This is a collection of my challenges for the forums I'm on, hope you enjoy.
1. Missing

Missing

Challenge for Bright Lights

Snowblossom knew something was wrong the minute her sister called her name; the barely disguised fear in her mew was a clear indicator.

"Snowblossom! You have to help me, I can't find them anywhere!" Thistlebloom wailed, tears sparkling in her amber eyes.

"Slow down, what is it? Who's missing?" Snowblossom asked, resting her fluffy tail on her sister's back.

"The kits, mother's new litter has gone missing. I was supposed to be watching them, I just turned my back for a heartbeat and when I looked back they'd disappeared. What am I going to do?" Thistlebloom asked, her amber eyes begging for answers.

"First you're going to calm down, then we'll go look for them." Snowblossom purred gently, licking her sister's ears to comfort her.

"That's a good plan, thanks sis, I don't know what I'd do without you." Thistlebloom sighed, rubbing her nose against Snowblossom's cheek.

"You'd probably be a sobbing wreck but that's beside the point, we have some kits to find!" The white she cat purred affectionately, flicking her tail as she lead the way out of camp.

"So, where do you think they'd go?" Thistlebloom asked as they made their way across the moor, the white she cat cast a worried glance towards the Thunderclan border.

"They would never go there, they've been told thousands of times not to." Snowblossom said, catching her sister's look.

"I know, but what if they did?" Thistlebloom worried.

"Then we'd fight like all of Lionclan to get them back. Don't worry it'll be fine." Snowblossom said softly.

The white she cat opened her mouth, scenting the air for any trace of the kits' scent. For a second it seemed futile, then the familiar scent reached her. Breathing a sigh of relief Snowblossom padded off in the direction of scent trail.

"Did you find their scent?" Thistlebloom asked, running to keep up with her sister.

"Yes, what do you think I'm following?" Snowblossom teased.

"Sorry, I'm just worried, what if they're hurt what if..." The gray and white warrior was cut off by her sister before she could continue.

"I think we have other things to worry about, their scent leads right to the border." Snowblossom said grimly, regarding the forest with wary eyes.

"Does it cross into Thunderclan?" Thistlebloom asked, bouncing slightly with nervous energy.

"No, there's the scent of a patrol in the spot where their scent disappears. They must have met the kits at the border and taken them." Snowblossom softly, fear showing in her eyes.

"Oh Starclan, no, they couldn't have taken them!" Thistlebloom wailed.

"Thistlebloom, it's okay, we'll get them back." Snowblossom comforted, keeping one nervous eye on the trees beyond the border.

"No we won't! You know that when Thunderclan takes a kit they never give it back!" The gray and white she cat moaned, her wails rising in pitch and volume.

"Shhh, Thistle, you've got to quiet down or someone will hear you." Snowblossom hissed, slapping her tail over the other she cat's mouth the quiet her.

"Too late, someone already has. Oh, I'm so sorry Snowblossom!" Thistlebloom apologized tearfully.

Sure enough a tortoiseshell she cat was standing at the edge of the tree line, she padded toward the border with graceful steps. Both Windclan she cats tensed, ready to run at the slightest sign of aggression.

"Wait!" The tortoiseshell she cat called, "I don't mean any harm, please just listen to me."

Snowblossom padded up until she was nose to nose with the Thunderclan cat, searching her pretty face for any sign of falsehood. After several heartbeats she turned back to Thistlebloom and nodded before sitting down at the border.

"Well, what do you want?" The white she cat asked, Thistlebloom made to speak but a flick of Snowblossom's ears silenced her.

"I want to help you." The other she cats exchanged skeptical looks and the Thunderclan cat hurried on. "My name is Dappledshade, you're here about Breezekit and Featherkit, right?"

"Yes." Snowblossom said; her tone guarded.

"I want to help you get them back, I think it's horrible, stealing kits I mean. No family should ever have to go through that." Dappledshade explained quickly.

"Why, why would you betray your clan to help two strangers?" Snowblossom asked, still suspicious of the mottled she cat.

"I'm not a Thunderclan cat by birth, I was born in Shadowclan. Thunderclan stole me during a raid, so I know how it feels to be taken from your home and family." Dappledshade said, looking hopefully at Snowblossom.

"Alright, I believe you. What's the plan?" Snowblossom asked, having at last decided that she ginger and black she cat was being honest.

Thistlebloom couldn't hold her silence any longer "Oh thank you so much! You have no idea how worried I was!"

Stifling a purr of amusement at the outburst Dappledshade turned to Snowblossom, her tone serious she began to explain her idea. "In Thunderclan the warriors each take turns guarding the stolen kits, now some warriors like the job ore than others."

"How does this help us save Breezekit and Featherkit?" Snowblossom interrupted impatiently.

"I'm getting to that, just be patient." Dappledshade said; her tone held a scolding note. "I know for a fact that Sunleap is on guard duty today, he hates guard duty. I think I can convince him to let me take over for a bit." She looked questioningly at Snowblossom, waiting for approval.

Snowblossom motioned for her to continue.

"One I'm in charge of the kits I'll be able to sneak them out of camp by a back entrance I know of. Then I'll bring them here and you two can take them home." She finished, searching the Windclan she cats' faces for some clue as to their opinions.

"I have a question, what will you do after? They'll know it was you and you can't go back without being punished, right?" Thistlebloom asked, concerned for the tortoiseshell she cat's welfare.

"I think that I'll try to find my real family, go to Shadowclan and see if they'll take me back." Dappledshade answered, her tone hopeful.

"If they don't you could ask Rabbitstar to let you join Windclan, Snowblossom and I will put in a good word for you." Thistlebloom offered tentatively, Snowblossom shot her an angry look.

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you..." Dappledshade purred, trailing off when she realized she didn't know their names.

"Oh, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves properly! I'm Thistlebloom and this is my sister, Snowblossom." The fluffy she cat purred.

"Right, we should get moving. We'll be waiting for you here, okay?" Snowblossom broke in abruptly.

"Oh right, I'll see you two soon then!" Dappledshade said, rising to her paws and padding towards her camp.

As soon as Dappledshade was out of earshot Snowblossom rounded on Thistlebloom with a face like thunder.

"What were you thinking? You can't just invite strangers into our clan! Honestly." The white she cat growled, glaring at her cowering sibling.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I should do something nice for her in return, she is helping us get the kits back." Thistlebloom apologized, her amber eyes fixed firmly on her paws.

"I'm sorry, I know. I'm just worried about them, I shouldn't have lashed out at you." Snowblossom said, slumping down on the grassy hillside.

"I know, I'm worried too." Thistlebloom purred, sitting down beside her sister. "But you know what? It's going to turn out alright, you've got to believe that, don't give up."

The two sisters sat together under the darkening sky, watching the stars come out.

By moonhigh both she cats had fallen asleep, curled up together in a tangle of paws and tails.

They were woken by the soft mewling of two kits, blinking sleepily Thistlebloom stare uncomprehendingly at the two kits for a heartbeat. Suddenly realization dawned on her face and she leaped to her paws, prodding Snowblossom.

In the cover of the trees Dappledshade watched the joyful reunion, purring softly at the relief on the sisters' faces. As the two prepared to leave with the kits Thistlebloom looked back, searching the trees.

Dappledshade met her gaze, green on amber. It held for a second then the Thunderclan warrior dipped her head, turning and bounding off into the forest.


	2. Royals

Royals

Challenge for Bright Lights

Tinypaw lay on her back, gazing up at the blue sky above her. She was doing her best to ignore her aching body, the product of another battle training session with Lionpaw.

As if called up by her thoughts a large golden form loomed above her, even with the sun behind him she could see the self-satisfied smirk on his muzzle.

"Get up Tinypaw! He hit you once and you just fell over, you can't just submit or you'll get killed in a real battle." Daisyspots, Tinypaw's mentor, said.

 _Yeah, he hit me once in this round, what about all the other rounds? He hit me pretty hard in those too._ The little white she cat thought.

"Maybe it would be better if she was killed, she can't do anything right anyway." Lionpaw scoffed, smirking down at his fallen sister.

"Lionpaw! Don't say things like that!" Whispersky scolded, glaring at her apprentice who looked back unremorsefully.

"Well it's true, everyone knows she's a failure." He replied confidently.

"That isn't true, Tinypaw isn't a failure." Daisyspots meowed in defense of her apprentice; though her tone was strong Tinypaw didn't miss the flicker of doubt in the calico's eyes.

 _He's right, I am weak but I am not a failure! I'll show them that I can be helpful, someday I'll be greater than him, then we'll see who's laughing._ Tinypaw thought, anger filling her small body as she rose to her paws. "I'm not a failure!" She growled out loud, facing her brother.

"Yes you are dear sister, you are and always will be. Just like all the other failures before you." Lionpaw's purr was sickly sweet and his eyes danced with triumph.

"I'll show you, I'll prove I'm not like them!" Tinypaw mewed, relieved that her voice hadn't trembled.

"Tinypaw, my darling, sweet little sister, the only way you could prove that is if you became leader and we both know that would never happen." He said, running his fluffy tail under her chin.

"Fine, that's what I'll do! I'll become leader and then you'll see!" Tinypaw declared.

Lionpaw began to laugh, rolling onto his back, his eyes filling with tears of mirth. "You? Leader? That's the funniest thing I've heard in ages."

The golden tom sat up, still chuckling slightly, and looked across the hollow at his sister. His laughing amber eyes met her deadly serious blue ones, his grin faded slightly.

"Wait, you weren't joking?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, I wasn't but I'm flattered that you think I'm so funny." She hissed, turning tail and flouncing off.

"You'll never be leader! You'll be lucky to make it to your warrior ceremony let alone becoming deputy!" He called after her.

Tinypaw fumed all the way back to camp, cursing her brother under her breath. When she finally reached the fortified clearing her clan called home the small white she cat went straight to the apprentices den to sulk.

"Hey Tinypaw?" The white she cat looked up to see Daisyspots standing at the entrance to the den.

"Yeah?" She asked reluctantly, not quite finished sulking.

"Your father wants to speak to you. You should hurry up, he's in a bad mood today." Tinypaw sighed, Stormstar was well known for his bad temper.

"Alright, I'm coming." Daisyspots nodded as Tinypaw stood up, wincing slightly at her aching bruises.

"You might want to clean up a bit before you go, I'll let him know you're on your way." The calico purred with amusement, gesturing at Tinypaw's messy pelt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to clean up after battle practice." Tinypaw explained, beginning to lick her fur back into place.

"Just don't take too long, you don't want to keep Stormstar waiting." Daisyspots said as she left the den.

"Bye." Tinypaw called after her mentor, twisting around to wash her back.

Once she was sufficiently clean the small apprentice padded out, blinking in the sunlight. Scanning the clearing she spotted her father sitting in a patch of sun and padded over to join him.

"Hello Stormstar, Daisyspots said you wanted me." Tinypaw began, keeping her words formal and her tone respectful.

"Sit down daughter, I want to discuss something with you." Stormstar said.

Tinypaw sat down and waited for her father to continue, with Stormstar you spoke only when spoken to.

"I understand that your progress in battle training is less than satisfactory, would you like to tell me why." He asked, his voice cold and stern.

Tinypaw sighed inwardly, so this is what he wanted to talk about, well it was going to happen eventually. Taking a deep breath she delivered her default answer, "I hadn't known that my performance was below average, I will do my best to improve in the future."

"Very well, you may go now." Stormstar said, disappointment showing in his eyes.

Tinypaw slunk away from him, head down and tail dragging. _What was I thinking? I can't become leader; I'll just end up like mother._ The apprentice winced as she remembered her mother's biggest mistake, the day she'd led a patrol onto the thunderpath. Tinypaw and her brother had been very young when it happened but she could remember Stormstar's disappointment and the look he'd given her. _I guess he knew that I'd be just as much of a loser as she was, always tripping over my paws and messing things up. Everyone's just waiting for me to make a really bad mistake, just like every other she cat in my family._

Tinypaw's thoughts were broken when a cry reached her ears, looking around she realized that she was in the forest. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the change of scene. Another cry reached her ears and she began to run towards the source of the noise.

The angry yowls morphed into pained wails as she raced through the undergrowth. At last she burst into a small clearing, the scene that met her eyes made her blood boil. On the opposite side of the glade a kit cowered against a tree, in front of it stood a fox.

"Hey! You get away from that kit!" Tinypaw yowled, charging at the surprised fox.

The fox leapt to meet her and the pair clashed in the center of the clearing, a tangle of deadly claws and snapping teeth. Tinypaw slid under the fox's belly, doing her best to slash at it's soft underside but miscalculating the distance.

 _That's right, foxes are bigger than cats so that won't work. What will work? Think Tinypaw, think!_ She growled mentally, running through the list of battle moves she knew.

Settling on one she'd learned earlier that day she leaped high into the air, lading solidly on the fox's back and hanging on for dear life. The fox twisted and bucked, trying to shake Tinypaw off but she clung on, her thorn sharp claws rooted in its russet fur.

Removing one of her front paws from the fox's back Tinypaw began to slash at it's ears. The fox took advantage of her loosened grip and gave a furious shake that sent the apprentice flying into a tree.

Tinypaw slammed hard into the rough bark of the trunk and lay there for a heartbeat, blinking to clear the spots dancing in front of her eyes. As her vision cleared she found herself nose to nose with the russet furred beast. It snapped at her, catching her neck in it's jaws, Tinypaw screeched in pain.

 _I'm about to die_ She thought as the fox bit down on her throat _I guess this is my big mistake, the one that'll cost me my life._

She stared up at the fox's neck, the only part of it she could see from where she was. It's neck, of course, reaching up towards the creamy white fur she fastened her teeth in it's throat. Pulling back as strongly as she could she felt flesh and muscle give way in her jaws. The fox let out a strangled scream, dropping the white she cat in the process.

Picking herself back up from where the fox had dropped her Tinypaw looked around the clearing for any sign of the kit. She caught sight of it and noticed a detail she hadn't seen before, the mangled body of a she cat. The kit was sitting next to the corpse, it's head bowed, tears dripping off it's nose.

"Hey, little kit?" Tinypaw called softly, not wanting to upset the grieving kitten.

"Who are you?" The kit asked, staring up at Tinypaw with horrified eyes.

"My name is Tinypaw, I'm from Thunderclan." She answered in her friendliest, most trustworthy tone.

"I'm Rain, you're a clan cat? Mama told me about the clans, she said we were going to join one but then the fox came." Rain explained quietly, looking sadly at the body of her mother.

Tinypaw opened her mouth to answer but the abrupt entrance of a patrol cut her off.

"Tinypaw! There you are, we've been looing all over the territory for you." Daisyspots called when she saw her apprentice.

"Oh, hi Daisyspots..." Tinypaw suddenly collapsed, her legs giving way and her eyes fluttering closed.

"What in Starclan's name happened?" Whitemoon exclaimed, taking in the dead bodies of the fox and the loner, the unconscious apprentice and the kit.

"The fox attacked Mama and me but Mama got killed, then she," The kit gestured to Tinypaw, "saved me."

"Is Tinypaw okay?" Silverflame asked padding over to the fallen apprentice, jerking back suddenly as he got close to her. "Oh Starclan, this isn't good."

He beckoned the other two warriors over to show them what had happened to Tinypaw. All three of them stared in horror at the bloody mess the fox had made of the little she cat's neck.

"We have to get her back to camp." Daisyspots said, snapping out of her shocked state and taking charge. "Silverflame, you look after the kit, Whitemoon, run ahead and tell Stormstar what happened." The calico warrior lifted her apprentice onto her back and headed back to camp.

That night a ceremony was held for Tinypaw, the clan had gathered under the light of the moon to honor the apprentice.

"Tonight is a solemn night as we honor the passing of a brave and noble cat. Tinypaw died of blood loss after defeating a fox in single combat, saving the life of our newest clan member." Stormstar began, pausing as a murmur ran through the crowd of assembled cats.

"It seems unfit that such a brave cat should go to Starclan without her warrior name. She has, I'm sure all of you agree, earned it today and so I will now perform her warrior ceremony. Daisyspots, please bring Tinypaw forward."

The warrior made her way towards highledge bearing the white she cat on her back.

"Today Tinypaw gave her life to save another and in doing so earned her warrior name. By the power of Starclan I give her the name Tinyspirit, in honor of her bravery and sacrifice." He leaned down and licked his daughter's head.

The clan began to cheer but Stormstar raised his tail to quiet them, when they had fallen silent the leader began to speak once more. "Tinyspirit was born to a long line of cats that we called failures and we expected her to be just like them. Today she proved us wrong, that she is not a failure, her legacy will not be one of shame and disgrace." He paused, gazing at the body of his kit, then casting his eyes up towards the stars. With his eyes fixed on the twinkling lights Stormstar finished the speech, as though he was delivering it the spirits above.

"Tinyspirit was born a failure but she died a hero and tonight we honor her."


	3. New Life

New Life

Challenge for Bright Lights

Moondust was completely freaking out, not without a good reason though. Three days ago, completely out of the blue, she'd been stuck in the nursery to look after three mewling bundles of fluff, speaking of which...

The she cat looked down at the tiny kits all of whom we're crying loudly, with a hiss Moondust moved as far away from the as she could go and sat down. The kits stumbled around on unsteady, stick-like legs blindly trying to find their mother. _Well they won't be finding her anytime soon,_ The pale gray she cat thought, remembering the night they'd been born.

It was a clear, frosty night and the air held a biting chill, cats' breath hung in clouds around their muzzles as they hurried about the camp. From the nursery sounded the wails of Silverheart, the clan's only queen at the time. She was kitting far too early and many cats would glance worriedly at the den every one in a while. Moondust herself had been out for a swim, enjoying the feeling of isolation and freedom, a cruel irony in hindsight.

When she'd returned to camp a solemn silence hung over it like a dark cloud, having missed the entirety of Silverheart's kitting she had no idea what was going on. It had been a bit of a shock when she'd been told that, as the closest thing the clan had to nursing queen, she would be looking after the kits. She'd' tried to protest but Willowstar had shoved her off to the nursery before she could say anything.

So now she was here with these annoying furballs and their incessant mewling. Not to mention the fact that they kept following her around, every time she got up and moved away from them they just toddled back over to her.

"Why do I have to look after them, I don't even like kits!" She meowed loudly, kicking at some old moss.

"If that's the case I'm almost glad you didn't have kits of your own!" Moondust looked up to see her friend, Blueheart, standing at the entrance to the nursery, purring in amusement.

"Oh, stuff a mouse in it!" Moondust grumbled, turning away from her friend.

"Come on sweetheart, you're the only one who can take care of them and you know it! Just feed them and keep them warm until they can eat normal prey and then you can pretend they don't exist." Blueheart comforted, nudging the kits over to her friend.

Moondust turned her back on the three wailing kits, ignoring their tiny paws batting at her. "I'm not looking after them! Any she cat could have taken them, it didn't have to be me!"

"Willowstar was just doing what she thought was best for you and the kits. She probably thought that you were a lot more upset about losing your kits than you really are." The blue she cat reasoned, trying to nudge her friend closer to the kits.

"Well contrary to popular belief I'm actually pretty happy that I lost the kits, I would have been a terrible mother." Moondust said, glaring pointedly at the three kits.

"You didn't seem that happy when Greenmist told you that you'd lost them, if my memory serves you spent the entire day crying. Not to mention the fact that you didn't eat for two days afterwards." Blueheart said, "Now please just lie down, they'll starve if you don't feed them soon. You don't want the blood of three innocent kits on your paws, do you?"

"That's low, even for you Blueheart!" Moondust growled, lying down and gently guiding the kits towards her with her tail.

"Duly noted." Blueheart purred watching her friend curl around the kits, wrapping her tail around them in a motion any queen would recognize.

"You know, you're a better mother than you give yourself credit for." The blue gray she cat purred under her breath.

"What did you say?" Moondust asked, looking away from the kits.

"Nothing." Blueheart replied, knowing full well that her friend would claw her ears off for calling her a good mother.

"Fine, I won't let them die but you have to help me with them, I'm not raising these little monsters on my own!" Moondust growled.

"Alright, I'll help but only because you asked nicely." Blueheart teased, she stopped for a second then asked, "What are their names? I meant to ask you earlier."

"Umm, well you see, it's been a rough couple of days so I haven't really gotten around to naming them yet." Moondust explained sheepishly, shuffling her chalky white paws.

"You haven't named them yet? For Starclan's sake, you could at least pretend to care!" Blueheart meowed indignantly, giving her friend a angry glare and getting up as if to leave then den.

"Sorry! I should have named them, I'm sorry. Actually, do you want to help me name them now?" Moondust apologized quickly, hoping to appease her irate friend.

"All right, I'll help you name them. I suppose they'll end up being called Greykit, Redkit and Yellowkit if I don't." Blueheart purred.

"You mean you don't like those names?" Moondust asked a look of surprise on her silver striped face, a look that swiftly changed to sheepishness.

"Those are really uncreative names, I mean calling on kit after it's pelt color is fine but a whole litter? I mean come on...Oh." Blueheart's rant trailed off when she noticed her friend's expression. "Oh, you weren't actually going to call them that, were you?"

"Well, they're perfectly good names, you were named after your coat color!" Moondust defended her ideas, indignant at Blueheart's dismissal.

"I know, but my mother was really weak and she wasn't thinking clearly! You, on the other paw, have no excuse whatsoever!" Blueheart shot back.

"Fine, I won't call them those names, happy?" Moondust asked, still annoyed with her friend.

"Very!" Blueheart purred, taking no notice of Moondust's building irritation.

"Wonderful." Moondust growled under her breath, addressing Blueheart she summoned up her cheeriest tone and asked, "How about we choose some acceptable names for them?"

"Alright and Moony? Don't be upset at me, I know you're annoyed but those really are horrible names." The tabby said, knowing her friend was almost at the end of her rope and not wanting to push her over the edge.

"I'm still mad at you but let's leave that battle for later, be warned though, I will get you for that." Moondust glared darkly at Blueheart who was doing her best to feign innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blueheart said, her face a picture of innocence.

"Sure you don't." Moondust deadpanned.

"What?" Blueheart asked brightly.

"I'd love to kill you right now but we have better things to do, let's just name these kits already." Both she cats looked down at the kits who had settled down to feed, considering possible names for them.

There were two she kits and a tom, the first she kit was the largest and looked like a carbon copy of her mother. The tom was a handsome, tabby kit with gold fur and darker gold stripes. The smallest kit was also golden but a darker, almost reddish shade with four white paws.

"How about we call the silver one Silverkit?" Moondust suggested, looking to Blueheart for confirmation.

The kit in question squirmed slightly and looked up in the direction of Moondust's voice, as though she knew she was being talked about. The tabby tom took advantage of his sister's distraction and began shoving her to take her spot; this led a to small scuffle between the two. Almost unconsciously Moondust separated the fighting pair, smoothing down their ruffled fur with a few quick strokes of her tongue.

"We just talked about naming a kit after it's pelt color, it's silly. Though Silverkit is a prettier name than Greykit so I guess you're improving." Blueheart sighed, giving Moondust a scolding look.

"It's not because of her fur, it's because she looks exactly like Silverheart, who admittedly was named after her pelt color but that's beside the point." Moondust explained.

"Oh, that makes sense; that sounds like a nice idea, she does look like her mother." Blueheart purred, she didn't notice but Moondust looked unsettled by the last part of the statement. "What about the other two?" Blueheart asked.

"Well you're probably going to hate me but I was thinking Goldkit and Copperkit, it keeps with a theme and they do fit the kits." Moondust offered.

"I don't know, wouldn't Lionkit or Sunkit work better for the tom? Or maybe Flowerkit or Leopardkit for the little she cat?" Blueheart asked, her hopeful green eyes meeting Moondust's stubborn blue ones, she sighed. "You're not going to give in are you?"

"Nope and there's nothing you can do to change that, I feel like those are the right names, you know?" Moondust said, doing her best to explain the feeling of certainty she had.

"Well if you say so, I guess that's what they'll be called. I'm going to go and tell Willowstar that you finally got around to naming them." Blueheart purred, unable to resist tossing one last jab over her shoulder as she left.

Moondust purred in amusement as Blueheart left, leaving her alone with the kits. Remembering that fact she looked down at three bundles of fluff snuggled in the curve of her belly.

"Hello Silverkit, Goldkit and Copperkit, I'm Moondust." She said softly to the three kits who looked up at the sound of her voice.

She couldn't help but purr as she watched them, jostling each other and occasionally producing small noises. Noticing that Copperkit had been pushed away by her older siblings Moondust gently guided the reddish golden kit back with her nose. As she did Silverkit looked up at her and with a tentative flutter her eyes blinked open, staring in wonder at the world around. With a small gasp Moondust looked carefully at the other two kits and sure enough they had both opened their eyes too. Purring softly Moondust looked at each of them, they all had the same, gorgeous blue eyes that Silverheart had been so famous for.

"Mama?" Silverkit squeaked softly, gazing up at Moondust with questioning eyes.

Moondust's initial reaction was to correct the kit, to tell her that she wasn't their mother but she hesitated. The other two kits had honed in on her as well and all three were gazing up at her with hopeful eyes. She purred, they might not be her's by blood but she would love them like her own. Even if she hadn't wanted kits sometimes you don't know you want it till you have it.

"Yes dear, I am your mother." She purred and was soon joined by the trio of kits, her kits.


	4. To Become a Warrior

To Become a Warrior

Challenge for Warriors: Now and Forever

Fernpaw had imagined her warrior ceremony many times but she hadn't imagined it being like this. She hadn't imagined the indifferent numbness, the empty feeling inside her heart, she hadn't imagined standing alone before the Great Willow.

The world seemed dark and grief hung fresh in the air like a storm cloud, the clan was subdued and solemn as they gathered. Fernpaw's mother, Brindlefrost, cried as she sat beside her daughter, her only daughter.

"Mother..." The light brown apprentice trailed off, unable to find words of comfort for her grieving mother.

Giving up on words Fernpaw simply hung her head and put her tail over her mother's back. They sat like that for a moment, mother and daughter, sharing the sorrow they both felt. It was but that, a moment, though and was swiftly shattered by the call of the clan leader.

"Let all cats old enough to run gather at the Willow for a clan meeting." Miststar intoned from her perch among the silvery branches of the tree.

Her call seemed to wake the clan as though from a daze and they began to gather under the sheltering leaves of the huge tree. Brindlefrost was joined by her mate, Larchfur, in guiding their daughter to the roots of the tree.

Fernpaw suddenly felt very small, standing alone on a twisted root in the shadow of the tree's trunk, looking up at Miststar. The silvery leader gave her a smile of encouragement, a smile tinged with sadness that only served to remind Fernpaw of the empty space beside her.

"Today we fought against the pack of foxes that had moved into our territory, we succeeded in driving them out but we paid a high price for our victory. Many lives were lost in that battle, brave, noble cats who will forever live on in our hearts and memories. I know that many of you lost loved ones, as have I, and wish to mourn them, and you shall, but before that I have a ceremony to perform." Miststar paused a moment as a murmur ran through the assembled cats below.

"Fernpaw, please step forward." The silver she cat called, Fernpaw stepped up onto the largest knot in the tree's roots.

As her paws slid into the hollows in the smooth wood, worn down by thousands of paws, she looked to the side and felt tears spring to her eyes. _She always talked about becoming a warrior,_ the brown and white she cat thought sadly, remembering the excited chatter of her sister as they left for the battle.

It had been sunhigh and they'd been sharing a sparrow by a clump of ferns when the patrol was announced.

"Can you believe it Fernpaw? We're going to be in a real battle, maybe they'll make us warriors afterwards!" Frostpaw said, bouncing with excitement when they're names were called.

"Calm down, we may not even get to fight, Blueheart said we'd probably be messengers in case some one needed medical attention." Fernpaw reasoned, purring at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Do you always have to be so down about everything?" Frostpaw asked, having lost none of her excitement.

"I'm just being realistic, that way I won't be disappointed if we don't get to fight." Fernpaw replied calmly.

Frostpaw had bounded over to where the patrol was gathering with Fernpaw following at a slower pace. She would never tell Frostpaw but she was scared to go to battle, every step she took was a struggle as her mind screamed at her to run and hide. She wasn't scared of fighting or being injured or even being killed, she was terrified that when the battle was over she would see her sister among the fallen.

 _I was right, wasn't I Frostpaw,_ she thought with grim amusement, shifting her focus back to Miststar who was calling Blueheart up.

"Blueheart do you believe that Fernpaw has completed her training and is ready to become a warrior?" Miststar asked Fernpaw's mentor.

"I do." Blueheart replied, unable to keep a purr out of her voice as she looked proudly at her apprentice.

"Fernpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Miststar winced slightly at the words she had spoken.

"I do." Fernpaw said, almost hearing the echo of a thousand voices speaking the same words.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, from this day forward you shall be known as Fernfrost. The clan honors your kindness and intelligence and welcome you as a full warrior." Miststar finished, leaping down from the tree and resting her muzzle on Fernpaw's head; Fernfrost licked the leader's shoulder. As she turned back to face the clan she squared her shoulders and stood tall, Miststar had given her Frostpaw's name and she would carry it proudly.

"Fernfrost, Fernfrost, Fernfrost, Fernfrost, Fernfrost, Fernfrost!" The clan cheered and Fernfrost began to purr.

Frostpaw was gone but life went on and there was nothing Fernfrost could do except keep living, they'd meet again in Starclan.


	5. Mine

Mine

Challenge for Warriors Now & Forever

Honeypetal padded out of the warriors den and took a deep breath of fresh, Greenleaf air. A purr escaped her as she stopped to soak up a ray of warm sunshine that had penetrated the clearing clouds. Heading towards the freshkill pile she grabbed a mouse and looked around for Ripplestripe, her mate. They weren't officially mates yet but Honeypetal knew that it was only a matter of time.

As she ate the mouse she allowed her mind to drift into idle fantasy, she was sitting in the nursery with her three kits. They'd be called Goldenkit, Stormkit and Flowerkit; she'd decided that moons ago when she and Ripplestripe began courting.

At this point she'd finished her mouse and sat up, washing her paws and face clean from her meal. As she was washing her face she noticed her sister padding out of Rushfleck's den and called out to her. Sagemist waved her tail in greeting and bounded over to join the golden she cat.

"Hey!" Sagemist purred as soon as Honeypetal was within earshot.

"Why were you in Rushfleck's den?" Honeypetal asked, her concern evident in both her eyes and her voice.

"You don't have to look so worried." Sagemist laughed, nudging her sister playfully. "It's good news, I promise."

"Well, what is it?" Honeypetal asked, genuinely curious about her sister's cheerful mood.

"I'm going to have kits!" Sagemist said, clearly excited.

"Really? That's wonderful! Who's the father?" Honeypetal asked purring almost as hard as her silver and white sister.

"My mate silly, Ripplestripe." Sagemist purred, affectionately cuffing her sister over the ears.

The world seemed to stop, Honeypetal's mind working to come up with some other explanation for what she'd just heard. Maybe she'd misheard? Yes, it was probably a misunderstanding and there was one way she could check.

"Honeypetal? Are you okay?" The golden furred warrior snapped back to reality to see her sister's silver dappled tail waving in front of her face. "Oh good, you're alright! I was worried for a second." Sagemist purred, the white and silver she cat rose to her paws. "I'm going to go tell Berrywing, she'll be overjoyed that she's finally getting some grandkits."

"Bye!" Honeypetal called, doing her best to sound happy, it was a poor attempt and her cheerful tone sounded every bit as forced as it truly was.

As her sister disappeared into a clump of ferns, their mother's favorite spot in the camp, Honeypetal stood up; she had something to take care of.

* * *

It didn't take the golden she cat long to track down Ripplestripe, the gray warrior was hunting, completely focused on a wood pigeon.

"Ripplestripe! I need to talk to you!" Honeypetal said, startling the plump gray bird and causing to fly off with a squawk of alarm.

"What was that for? I nearly had that... Oh, hey Honeypetal." He said, his anger dying as he recognized the she cat. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?" Honeypetal yowled, her frustration boiling over. "What's up is that my sister seems to think that you're her mate!"

"Wow, calm down, start from the beginning. I can barely understand what you're saying." Ripplestripe meowed, placing a calming tail over Honeypetal's shoulders.

"Sagemist just told me that she's going to have kits and she says that you're the father." Honeypetal explained, waiting for him to deny any romantic involvement with Sagemist.

"Sagemist is having kits? This is great, Honeypetal do you know what this means?" The gray tabby asked, not waiting for an answer he continued on. "I'm going to be a father!"

"You mean, you're saying... You mean that you and Sagemist are mates?" Honeypetal stuttered, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Well, yeah, we've been mates since Leaffall." Ripplestripe said, looking oddly at his mate's sister.

"I thought we were going to be mates, I thought you loved me!" Honeypetal said, frozen with shock as she watched her carefully planned future with the tom of her dreams crumble into dust.

Ripplestripe was saying something but she wasn't listening anymore, she was focused inwards on the burning anger that was swiftly growing inside her.

Sagemist, it was all her fault, that traitor of a sister had stolen Ripplestripe's love when it was rightfully hers. Well no more, Honeypetal was going to take back her mate, kits or no kits.

* * *

The golden she cat stormed back into camp with a face like thunder, she went straight for her sister who was basking in a patch of sunshine.

"How dare you!" She began, Sagemist opened her mouth, confusion filling her blue eyes but Honeypetal plowed on, she wasn't letting that traitor speak. "How dare you steal Ripplestripe's love, you knew I loved him but you went and became mates with him without a single thought about how I felt! What kind of a sister does that?" Honeypetal stopped, slightly winded from her rant.

Taking advantage of the moment Sagemist rose to her paws, her eyes burning with anger. "What about me Honeypetal? Doesn't my happiness count for something? I love him too and you know what? I'm a lot better about showing it; I'm the one who's there for him when he needs a friend. I was the one who comforted him when you had that fling with Foxnose, that broke his heart you know! He loved you and you took that for granted, you thought that you'd always be able to go back to him. You had your chance Honeypetal and you blew it, I love him and he loves me and there's nothing you can do about it, I'm sorry." Sagemist said, her tone softening at the end, her eyes begging Honeypetal to understand, to accept it.

But Honeypetal couldn't accept it; lashing out with one paw she caught Sagemist across the cheek with her claws. Sagemist, unprepared for the sudden blow, fell back onto the packed earth. She lifted one paw to her cheek and stared in shock at the blood that came away on her paw pad.

Honeypetal raised her paw for another blow; Sagemist closed her eyes, bracing herself for the attack. Before Honeypetal could make contact with her defenseless sister a gray blur crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Looking up she found herself gazing into the intense green eyes of Ripplestripe, eyes that betrayed his barely contained fury.

"Stop this Honeypetal, I can understand you being upset but I will not tolerate you hurting my mate. You never hurt a clanmate, let alone your own sister and especially not over a lost cause. I don't love you Honeypetal and I never will but someday you'll find someone who does." The gray tabby said, stepping back to allow Honeypetal to stand.

She looked into his eyes, searching for some sign that he was lying, some sign that he didn't love Sagemist. Then the realization of what she'd just thought sank in, her eyes widened with horror then began to well with tears.

 _She's right, I have been selfish, she's not a terrible sister, I am._ Honeypetal thought, the tears spilling over and cascading onto the ground below.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me Sagemist, please."

* * *

The nursery was crowded, between Whitespirit and her kits, Bluekit and Brookkit, who hadn't even opened their eyes yet, and Sagemist, her mate and her sister, the tiny den was packed.

"What are you going to name her?" Honeypetal asked, peering excitedly down at her sister's kit.

The kit was a little bundle of chalky white fluff with the faintest traces of her father's tabby markings; she was barley a sunrise old and the size of a mouse.

"We were thinking Moonkit would be a nice name for her." Sagemist purred gently, looking affectionately up at her mate who nodded in approval.

"Moonkit, yes, I think it suits her." Honeypetal agreed, the white kit mewled softly and snuggled closer to her mother, her aunt laughed. "See, I think she likes it too!"

"Moonkit it is then!" Sagemist said gazing softly down at the newly named Moonkit.


	6. What's in a Name?

What's in a Name?

Challenge for Warriors Now & Forever

"By the power of Starclan I give you the name Whiteeye." As Miststar concluded the ceremony the clan seemed to give a collective wince.

The newly named Whiteeye angled her head so she could look up at the leader with her good eye. Concerned murmurs swept the crowd of assembled cats; there were no joyful cheers for the new warrior.

Miststar looked uneasy as she waited for the clan to cheer so the ceremony would end and not without reason, many cats were glaring at her with unadulterated anger. As the murmurs escalated Whiteeye seemed to unfreeze, she gave one last, hurt look to Miststar before calmly padding away.

After the snowy she cat left the clan began to disperse into smaller groups, Miststar padded off to find her deputy, Icestorm.

"Icestorm." She greeted the tom, sitting down next to him and wrapping her tail over her paws.

"Miststar." He responded with a dip of his head. "Why did you give her that name?" He asked, turning his curious blue gaze on the silver she cat.

She was silent for a few heartbeats before giving her answer, as though figuring out how to turn her reason into words. "I chose that name to honor her spirit and strength, to honor the fact that she overcame a disability that would have stopped many warriors from earning their warrior name." She sighed wearily, reminding Icestorm that she was just a cat trying to do what was right.

"I think I understand what you're saying." He said thoughtfully, considering her words carefully.

"But the rest of the clan doesn't." Miststar finished, getting to her paws she dipped her head to the tabby tom and padded towards her den.

Thrushfur stepped quietly through the entrance to the warrior's den, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Whiteeye?" He called softly, padding towards the pale shape of his friend.

"Thrushfur? I'm over here." She said, standing up and moving to meet him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for the pretty she cat.

"I'm alright, I guess I'm upset that all anyone sees of me is my useless eye." She answered sadly, turning her head away from him.

"What do you want them to see you for?" Thrushfur asked, sitting down in a nest that he was pretty sure belonged to Moondust.

"I want them to see me for who I am, I suppose, my accomplishments, my personality, not just as the half blind warrior." She offered, hanging her head.

"That isn't what I see, Whiteeye, you are a beautiful, brave, incredible warrior no matter what your name is. A name is just a label, it doesn't define the cat who bears it." He said softly, looking her straight in the eye.

"You think so?" She asked, a flicker of hope lighting in her good eye.

"I do and so does the rest of the clan." He confirmed, gently licking the top of her head.

"Thanks, I needed that." She whispered, managing a weak purr.

"Stay here, there's something I need to do." He said, leaping to his paws as an idea occurred to him.

A bewildered Whiteeye watched as he bounded out of the den, excitement clear in his every movement.

"Let all cats old enough to run gather beneath the great tree for a clan meeting." Miststar's clear voice rang through the camp, summoning cats from every corner of the hollow.

Among the gathered crowd was Whiteeye escorted by a very excited Thrushfur, "what's going on?" She asked, turning towards Thrushfur.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously, somewhat ruining the effect by bouncing in place.

Whiteeye was about to press him for more information when Miststar leaped up onto the leader's branch. She raised her tail for quiet and a hush fell over the assembled cats, all eager to find out the reason behind the meeting.

"Earlier today I performed a warrior ceremony for our beloved warrior Whiteeye, in the time since I have found that the name she now bears is not a fitting one. Whiteeye, please step forward." She called; Whiteeye did as she was commanded, shooting a glance over her shoulder at Thrushfur as she did.

"Whiteeye, you are a brave and noble warrior and deserve a name that reflects those qualities. By the power invested in me by Starclan I take away the name Whiteeye. From this day forward you shall be known as Whitespirit in honor of your determined and noble spirit." She finished, this time there was no hesitation, the crowd erupted in cheers almost before the last words were spoken.

Whitespirit turned to Thrushfur who had made his way through the throng of cats to her side. "You did this didn't you?" She asked; he simply nodded by way of answer.

"A cat as wonderful as you deserves a name that is every bit as perfect as she is." He purred softly, touching his nose to hers.


	7. Hunting Assessment

Hunting Assessment

Challenge for Warriors Now & Forever

Lilypaw crouched in the cover of some ferns, watching intently as a small brown mouse scurried across the forest floor. Moving as carefully as she could Lilypaw eased herself forward, her steps as light as air. Every movement was careful, calculated, one small mistake would mean missing the catch. An occurrence that would be disastrous, this was quite easily the most important hunt of her life, the hunt that decided whether she would become a warrior or not.

The mouse had stopped on a root and was nibbling a seed, every bit as fixated on its food as Lilypaw was on hers. Checking one last time to make sure that she was down wind of the little animal the cream furred apprentice bunched her hind legs and pounced. Her front paws came down around the mouse, trapping it with no hope of escape, leaning down Lilypaw killed the mouse with a bite to the back of its neck.

She scraped some earth over the still warm body and continued on, her jaws open to scent for more prey. It wasn't long before she caught the scent of squirrel; a small smile graced her muzzle. At this time of year even one of the forest's unusually large squirrels would be a prize.

As she followed the scent trail she let her mind wander, lulled into complacency by her successful catch and by the prospect of yet another in the near future. It was a hard Leafbare; the clan had grown considerably during Newleaf and Greenleaf with several litters of healthy kits. The clan's joy had dimmed now as they has more mouths to feed than their territory could support. As if to agree, her stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding her of the scrawny mouse she'd shared with Rosepaw the night before.

The scent of squirrel was getting stronger now, fresher with every step she took; excitement and anticipation quickened her gait till she was bounding through the woods. She another pang of hunger made her grimace and she resolved to think more positive thoughts. Thoughts like catching the squirrel and bringing it, and some other pieces of prey back to camp in a blaze of glory.

She imagined her mentor's pride as she returned to camp with all the freshkill she'd caught, her mother's joy as she brought her the prize squirrel to share with the other queens and their kits. Finally she imagined Miststar congratulating her for her skill in hunting and the clan cheering her new name, something to do with hunting maybe. Lilypounce? No, too undignified, perhaps Lilyleap or maybe Lilyflight. Yes, Lilyflight, that was the perfect name.

She imagined the clan cheering for her, "Lilyflight, Lilyflight, Lilyflight!" she puffed out her chest with pride and lifted her chin in the most regal manner she could.

Her fantasy was shattered by a harsh yowl, "hey! What are you doing on our territory?" She looked up and was shocked to see a small group of strangers, well not exactly strangers; she remembered a couple of them from gatherings.

"I'm on your territory? I'm so sorry, I was tracking a squirrel and I must have gotten distracted!" She apologized quickly, hoping that they would let her go so she could continue her assessment.

No such luck, the leader of the patrol, a large gray tom who she vaguely remembered being called Stonefang, growled menacingly at her. "A likely story, you're probably a spy sent to scout our territory."

Lilypaw cowered away from him, he was aptly named and she was getting to close a look at his namesake fangs. "I'm telling the truth, my name is Lilypaw and I was hunting for my final assessment. I didn't notice that I'd crossed the border, I swear!" She explained, her voice rising with desperation.

"Stonefang, I she's telling the truth." Said a soft spoken, motherly looking she cat with pale brown and white fur and kind, green eyes.

"How could you fall for this Grasswing? It's a lie, a cover story to make you feel bad for her, obviously it worked on you." The last part was spoken in a barely audible grumble.

"Why don't we just let her off with a warning? I'm sure she didn't mean to, did you sweetie?" A pretty, silver pelted she cat asked gently.

"No, I really had no idea!" Lilypaw repeated, beginning to become frustrated.

"Absolutely not, she's trespassing and must be punished!" Stoneclaw said loudly glaring at his two companions and then at Lilypaw. "We're taking her back to camp to see what Whisperstar has to say about this."

He turned and marched off, signaling imperiously with his striped tail for the other three to follow. With a shrug and an apologetic look at Lilypaw the silver warrior padded after him. The brown and white she cat, Grasswing, lightly put her tail on Lilypaw's shoulder.

"Come on, you'll have to excuse Stonefang, he's very strict about the warrior code; especially the borders." She meowed in a tone that reminded Lilypaw of her own mother, Whitespirit.

"I'm just worried about my assessment, I'm sure to fail it now. I mean, I crossed into another clan's territory, if that doesn't postpone my warrior ceremony I don't know what will." Lilypaw confided, feeling that she could trust Grasswing despite having just met her.

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident and I'm sure you've learned your lesson, right?" She asked gently, carefully guiding Lilypaw around a small pond.

"I certainly have but I'm sure I'll get to relearn it during my extra moon of apprenticeship." Lilypaw responded gloomily, imaging having to sit in the crowd while her sister became a warrior without her.

"I think that you might find Miststar a bit more lenient then you give her credit for, she's a kind hearted leader." Grasswing reassured, then seeing that the apprentice was still upset she continued. "Let me tell you a story, once there was an apprentice who was very absent minded, she was always day dreaming and never paid attention to anything. Now this apprentice was taking her final assessment, just like you, instead of hunting she chased a feather."

At that point Lilypaw had to interrupt, "she chased a feather? Really? Didn't she care about becoming a warrior?" She asked incredulously, unable to understand how anyone could be so nonchalant about something so important.

"It's just who she was, let me finish the story." Lilypaw nodded for the older she cat to continue and she began to speak once more. "When the time limit was up all she had to show was the feather and the rest of the clan though that she would be held back for failing. All except the apprentice's mentor, he was a wise cat who understood her flights of fancy better than most. He went to speak to the leader and explained that while the apprentice has caught no prey she had used the techniques he had taught her to catch the feather. When the time to hold the warrior ceremony came the fanciful apprentice was called up as well and given her warrior name." Grasswing finished.

Lilypaw was quiet for a second, contemplating the story and it's meaning, then she slowly said, "what you're saying is that sometimes it's not just about the quantity but the quality?"

"Exactly and I think you'll find that you were more successful than you imagined." Grasswing purred, stepping back to allow Lilypaw to enter the camp.

* * *

"By the power of Starclan I give you the name Lilyfeather, the clan honors your imagination and heart." Miststar concluded, touching her muzzled to Lilyfeather's head, the new warrior licked the leader's shoulder before stepping back to stand with her sister.

The clan began to cheer their new names as the sisters faced them, their eyes shining with pride. "Lilyfeather, Rosepool, Lilyfeather, Rosepool!"


	8. First Sight

First Sight

Challenge for Warriors Now & Forever

The kit lay there, wrapped in the warm softness that made up her entire world, soft sounds invaded her ears but she ignored them in favor of curling up into a tighter ball.

She understood many of the sounds, like Brookkit. She was Brookkit, and there was Bluekit. Bluekit was her sister and the only thing between herself and a perfect life. Bluekit was always telling Brookkit to wake up, to open her eyes, to come out and play.

Brookkit didn't know how to wake up, all she knew was darkness and warmth, the world she'd lived in for as long as she could remember. She didn't know the difference between waking and sleeping, she only knew times when thoughts bounced around her mind and when all was peaceful and empty.

But now the thoughts were there, flitting through her mind like so many, what did Mama call them? Oh, butterflies, that was it, butterflies.

The kit purred happily, producing the same vibrations her mother sometimes did when Bluekit had nightmares. Brookkit didn't know what nightmares were; she didn't understand dreams. To her, in her isolated world of perpetual darkness, dreams were just another form of thinking.

She purred again, delighted with the noise she produced, a low, rhythmic humming. Her bubble of joy was suddenly popped by a sharp jab to her ribs; Brookkit sighed and rolled over, doing her best to ignore her sister.

"Come on Brookkit! Open your eyes already, I want to go outside and explore!" Bluekit whined, prodding Brookkit again.

Brookkit ignored her sister; she knew full well that Bluekit had already been out into the clearing. Just because she couldn't see didn't mean she was dumb.

"Bluekit! Stop bothering your sister, she'll open her eyes when she's ready." A stern voice said, that was Mama; she got to tell Bluekit what to do and Bluekit had to do it.

"Fine, I'll go play with Moonkit, at least her eyes are open!" Bluekit announced, clearly more to Brookkit than their mother.

Brookkit gave another sigh, Bluekit was always telling her about Moonkit, the only other kit in the nursery. Moonkit was a couple sunrises younger than the sisters and Bluekit was always telling Brookkit about how Moonkit had already opened her eyes. She never directly said that Brookkit should be ashamed that a cat younger than herself was already up and about but they both knew that was the true intention of the snide comments and sly remarks.

Brookkit rolled over again, unable to get comfortable in her nest, it was too hot in the nursery and her fluffy coat wasn't making her any cooler. She wanted to go outside, it was cooler out there, Bluekit had told her that morning after she and Moonkit had gone out to play. The pair had bragged about all the things they'd done and seen; Brookkit had feigned sleep.

To go outside she'd have to open her eyes, she couldn't just stumble out completely blind, Bluekit would never let her hear the end of it. She turned in the direction of her mother and looked up at what she thought must be her mother's face.  
"Mama, I want to open my eyes." She said tentatively, hoping her mother wouldn't laugh at her.

"That's wonderful Sweetheart, why don't you open them, then?" Whitespirit asked, gentle curiosity in her melodic voice.

"I don't know how, will you teach me?" Brookkit asked hopefully, ducking her head in embarrassment as having to ask such an obvious question.

"Sweet it's not something you can be taught, it's instinctive." The queen explained softly.

"Oh, I guess I'll try then." Brookkit said, she was a little confused by her mother's explanation but she was willing to try any way.

She stretched her eyelids as hard as she could and thought she could feel them begin to lift but all she saw was darkness. She tried again beginning to panic as her attempts were met with failure every time. At long last she found the right muscles and her eyes fluttered open to reveal a fuzzy and strangely distorted world.

Whitespirit gasped as she looked into her daughter's cloudy blue eyes, her own eyes filling with tears as her daughter looked up at her.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Brookkit asked, feeling drops of water soaking into her pelt from above.

"Can, can you see me, Sweetheart?" Whitespirit asked, hoping that the kit would say yes.

"It's kind of fuzzy but I can see you, you're really pretty." Brookkit said shyly, reaching out to touch her mother's fur with one pale brown paw.

Brookkit looked up into the snowy face of her mother and purred as Whitespirit pressed her muzzle to her daughter's fluffy head. Brookkit couldn't see the tears silently running down her mother's face as the queen realized that her daughter might never become a warrior.


	9. First Adventure

First Adventure

Challenge for Warriors Now & Forever

"Mama, Mama! Can I go outside?" Bluekit squeaked, pawing at her mother's side impatiently.

"No dear, you have to wait for Brookkit to open her eyes, then you can go out and explore together, alright?" Whitespirit said, gently smoothing her daughter's fur.

"Not alright, Brookkit is taking forever!" Bluekit groaned, "I'll be an apprentice by the time she opens her eyes!"

"That's not very nice, apologize to your sister." Whitespirit fixed the blue-grey kit with a stern look from her good eye.

"She can't even hear me, I don't see why I have to apologize." Bluekit grumbled, leaning over so she was closer to Brookkit, making sure to poke her light brown sibling hard in the ribs as she did. "I'm sorry Brookkit." She meowed into Brookkit's ear, turning to her mother Bluekit scowled. "There, happy?"

"Don't use that tone with me or I'll get Miststar to postpone your apprentice ceremony." Whitespirit warned, Bluekit shrank back and nodded meekly.

"I'm sorry Mama." She squeaked; her ears plastered to her skull.

"Alright dear, just make sure to mind your manners, I hope you don't act like that with other cats." Whitespirit said, licking the top of Bluekit's head.

"I don't Mama, I'm just so bored! Can I please go out? Please?" Bluekit begged, taking advantage of the newly presented angle.

"You know I could go out with Bluekit, I was taking Moonkit out anyway." A soft voice piped up from the opposite side of the nursery.

"That would be lovely Sagemist, thank you so much." Whitespirit said gratefully, "now you behave yourself Bluekit, if Sagemist tells me you've been bad I'll tell Miststar to..."

"Hold back my apprentice ceremony." Bluekit finished, she nuzzled he mother's face with a purr. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Have fun dear!" Whitespirit called as Bluekit bounced out of the den with Moonkit on her heels.

* * *

Bluekit blinked in the sunlight, a stark contrast to the dimness of the nursery, and gazed around the camp.

"Wow, it's so big!" Moonkit said, her voice filled with the same awe that Bluekit felt.

"Yeah, can we explore?" Bluekit asked excitedly, turning to look up with pleading eyes at Sagemist.

"Alright, don't get into any trouble and don't bother anyone." Sagemist purred, watching the pair scamper off before turning to look for her mate.

"What do you want to do?" Bluekit asked when she was sure that Sagemist was distracted.

"Let's explore!" Moonkit meowed, "we should find out what's in there!" She said pointing to a hole in a large tree.

"Cool! I bet it's something really awesome, why else would it be in a tree?" Bluekit asked rhetorically, bounding off towards the large tree.

Bluekit, who was older and larger than Moonkit, pulled ahead and made it to the tree first. Jumping onto one of the roots she took a second to soak in the sun and wait for Moonkit to reach her.

"I win!" She crowed from her perch as Moonkit arrived, panting.

The chalky white kit flopped down to catch her breath and Bluekit began licking one paw, her tail flicking impatiently.

"Come on Moonkit! Let's climb..." Bluekit broke off as a shadow flickered across the ground; the dark shape was accompanied by the sound of flapping wings.

"Bluekit, Moonkit! Come here now!" Sagemist screamed from across the clearing, her voice was panicked and both kits hurried to obey.

"What is it?" Bluekit asked wonderingly, looking up into the clear blue sky at the enormous thing circling above. Gazing up in awe at the enormous bird above her she slowed to a standstill despite Sagemist's calls.

Suddenly it stalled in the air and dived straight for Bluekit, it's talons flashed in the sun and the she gave a yowl of terror.

"Get away from her!" Cried a familiar voice and Bluekit looked up to see a white cat rearing up on its hind legs and slashing at the bird. The snowy she cat was soon joined by Ripplestripe and Miststar, under their combined attack the hawk gave a parting screech before taking off.

"Are you okay?" Whitespirit asked; leaning down to make sure her daughter wasn't hurt.

"I think so," Bluekit said, managing a watery smile. "Can we go back to the nursery now? I think I've had enough adventure for one day."


	10. Hey There

Hey There (Delilah)

Challenge for Fireclan

Delilah balanced gracefully on the fence that encircled her yard and kept the wild forest at bay. She shivered slightly as she gazed into the trees, the stories she'd heard about the forest and, more importantly, the forest's inhabitants.

"Hey Delilah!" A voice called from her left.

Turning her head the orange tabby she cat waved her tail in greeting before lightly running along the fence to where her friend Socks was sitting.

"Hi! Whatcha' doing?" Delilah asked cheerfully, taking a seat beside the fluffy tortoiseshell.

"Eh not much, just hanging out." Socks purred, turning her head so a shiny disc around her neck gleamed in the light.

"You got a new collar!" Delilah exclaimed, admiring the blue leather with its gold tag. "It's lovely!"

"I know, my owner bought it for me today!" Socks purred, lifting a black paw to touch her new accessory.

"I wish I had a collar that nice, mine's getting really old." Delilah sighed enviously, pawing at her own somewhat shabby collar.

"I'm sure your owner will get you a new one soon, you are kind of overdue for one." Socks said, casting a critical eye across the worn pink nylon band.

"Yeah, I know." Delilah agreed, looking even more downcast.

"How about we play dares?" Socks suggested, wincing as Delilah's ears perked up and a grin spread across the tabby's white muzzle.

"Can I go first?" She asked slyly, she knew full well that Socks hated dares; but she'd suggested it; it was her fault.

"Fine, go on." Socks grumbled her face a mask of unwilling resignation; she'd been hoping Delilah would say no, she should have known better.

"I dare you to go into the forest!" Delilah announced triumphantly, the forest was a mysterious entity and most of the neighborhood cats feared it.

"You want me to go in there?" Socks asked, looking from her friend, who was sporting a smug smile, to the dark, foreboding forest.

"Yep!" Delilah sing-songed, her smug grin widening at Sock's expression or horror and shock.

"Fine." Socks jumped off the fence and, looking around for any sign of danger, darted forward until she was in the shade of the trees before racing back to the fence, Delilah, and the safe world of her neighborhood. "There, I did it, happy?"

"Come on! You didn't even go in!" Delilah said, glaring at the spooked tortoiseshell.

"Fine, I'd like to see you go further than I did!" Socks challenged angrily.

"Alright, I will! I'll go into the forest and show you how much of a coward you are!" Delilah said and, before she could regret her decision, she leaped off the fence and sauntered into the woods.

She came to the spot where Socks had turned back and continued on, passing through a bush and deeper into the gloom of the trees. She looked back to see if Socks was still watching her and found she couldn't see her fence at all, she was completely surrounded by vegetation and shadows.

A rustling sound caught her attention and she took a hesitant step forward, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called hopefully.

"What are you doing in our territory?" A voice growled.

Delilah shrank back as the bushes in front of her rustled again and a cat stepped through them. He was a powerfully built grey tom with fiery amber eyes and very sharp looking claws.

"I-I didn't know this was your territory." She squeaked, stepping back as the tom advanced menacingly. "I didn't mean any harm, I promise!"

"I don't care, trespassers should be punished." He hissed; bearing his teeth and taking another step forward.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll leave, just don't hurt me!" Delilah begged, she took another step back and found herself up against a tree trunk.

"'Don't hurt me! Please!"' The tom mimicked in a falsetto voice, Delilah winced and gave a yelp of pain as he grabbed her by the scruff.

Delilah was surprised to feel the grip on her fur loosen and she looked up to find that the tom didn't look angry anymore. His gaze had softened to one of apologetic kindness; he carefully released her and then leaned in close to her.

"I want you to run up that tree and act like I'm chasing you, okay?" He said, his amber eyes begging her to understand.

She nodded mutely then cried out again before racing up the tree trunk with the tom on her heels.

"Sorry about that," he said breathlessly. "My clan doesn't take to kindly to strangers, I didn't mean to scare you but my mentor was watching."

"It's alright, I'm just a bit shaken." Delilah said, she would have said more but a loud voice sounded from the clearing below.

"Stormpaw! Hurry up and get that kittypet out of here before I do it for you!"

"Don't worry I've got her now, pesky thing ran up a tree." The tom, Stormpaw, called back; turning to Delilah he whispered, "I'm going to pretend to knock you out of the tree, when I say so you have to jump then run as fast as you can."

"Okay." Delilah said softly, she readied herself to jump then turned and touched her nose to Stormpaw's. "Goodbye." She whispered.

"Goodbye." Stormpaw whispered back, then with a loud hiss he yelled, "get out of here kittypet scum!"

Delilah leaped out of the tree and hit the ground running, she didn't stop until she was back in her garden with the fence between herself and the forest.

[Insert Line Break Here]

Delilah looked nervously around as she stood, poised to flee, at the base of a tree. She shifted uneasily from paw to paw and jumped as something rustled in the bushes, her fur fluffed up then flattened down again when she realized who had arrived.

"Stormfire!" She purred, running up to meet the gray tom and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Hello Delilah, I've missed you." He purred back, his amber eyes shining with love as he regarded the ginger tabby. "You're looking lovely as always."

"You old flatterer!" She laughed, lightly cuffing him over the ear.

"You're welcome." He grinned, "how are the kits?" He asked, his look changing to one of concern.

"They're fine, you need to stop worrying." She teased, "Socks is letting me stay in her garden now and she brings me a little of her food."

"I know but I can't help it, especially when they're so close to being born." Stormfire admitted, twining his tail with his mate's.

"It'll be fine, I'm in good paws, what about you?" She asked, now it was her turn to frown with worry.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes darting around and a nervous wobble making its way into his voice.

"You risk your life all the time, don't think I don't know about the battles you fight, I can see the wounds no matter how hard you try to hide them." She accused, her blue gaze boring into her mate's guilty countenance. "You have another battle coming up, don't you?" She asked, her forehead creasing along the dark ginger markings.

"Well, yes but I'll be fine, you don't have to worry!" He said, shuffling his paws and looking away from his mate.

"When?" She asked simply.

"Tonight, I wanted to say goodbye, in case I... In case I get hurt and we can't see each other for a while." He finished, the true meaning of his words hanging in the air between them, unsaid and unacknowledged, yet ever-present.

"I won't be able to stop you from fighting, will I?" Delilah asked, Stormfire nodded sadly, "just be careful, please, for me and for our kits."

"I will, I'll come back for you, I promise." He said, looking nervously at the sun, which was beginning to set.

Delilah seemed to understand, "I get the hint, go on, you have a battle to fight." She laughed, touching her nose to his, turning to leave.

"Wait," He called, she turned back, a look of confusion crossing her pretty face, "I, I love you Delilah!" He said, his eyes shining with conviction.

"I love you too." She whispered back, almost too quietly for him to hear, her face softened for a heartbeat as they stood, locked in a perfect golden moment.

"You should go." Delilah urged her mate; he cast a last look back at her before running off into the bushes again.

[Insert Line Break Here]

"Come on Delilah, just push, you'll be fine." Socks said, licking her friend's ears in an attempt to comfort the pained she cat. Turning to the other she cat the tortoiseshell whispered, "Nymsy, is everything okay?"

"I think she'll be alright but it's hard to tell right now." The grey tabby whispered back, her face creased by a frown of concentration.

"I think the first one's coming. Delilah, on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Nymsy called, resting one paw on Delilah's striped flank.

[Insert Line Break Here]

In the same moment, Stormfire's eyes blinked closed for the final time, plunging him into darkness. As he slipped into oblivion the grey warrior, called out, a single name.

"Delilah!"

[Insert Line Break Here]

"What will you name him?" Socks asked; looking down at the tiny dark grey tom nestled at Delilah's belly.

The ginger she cat purred, looking down at her son with fond eyes. "I think I'll name him Storm, after his father.


	11. Too Young

Too Young

Challenge for Fireclan

The wind howled through the trees, whipping the snow up from the ground and blowing it across the white blanketed fields. Through the snow a queen struggled, a tiny kit dangling from her jaws.

The queen bounded forward, sinking up to her shoulders in the freezing drifts, doing her best to keep the kit above the snow. The kit mewled in protest at the cold, struggling weakly in its mother's grip, batting at her neck.

The wind had calmed, the snow lay in tall drifts and deep, pure expanses, broken only the tracks of a single cat. No sound broke the stillness, the kit had fallen silent with the storm, not longer fighting, instead hanging limply.

The queen continued her quest, leaping from the deep holes of her tracks only to sink again when she landed. She no longer made an effort to keep the kit from dipping into the snow with her; its white fur was matted with ice.

The moon shone down on the glistening snow, illuminating a queen curled up in a hole in the icy blanket that enfolded the land. The kit was almost hidden by the queen's fur as she licked insistently.

"Come on, I know you're tired but you can't fall asleep. You have to stay awake, for me, please." The she cat said softly, nudging the kit.

"But Mama, I'm so tired." The kit whined feebly, her blue eyes drooping closed for a heartbeat before the queen nudged her awake again.

"I know sweetheart, just keep your eyes open a little longer, we're nearly there." The queen told her daughter, getting to her paws and shaking off the layer of snow that had settled on her silver pelt.

As the queen was getting up the kit snuggled down in the snow, closing her blue eyes and giving into the tiredness.

"No, no, no, don't go to sleep, please wake up." The queen said when she saw her daughter curled up in the snow.

She nudged the kit again, pressing her nose to the soaking fur, feeling the warmth of life leaving her kit, drained by the cold.

"Wake up, wake up, wake – wake up." The queen begged, wrapping herself around the kit again, licking her fur insistently as though she could force the tiny heat to beat again, the tiny lungs to work, the blue eyes to open again.

The sun rose on a snow covered she cat still cradling the cold, lifeless body of her only kit, tears frozen to her fur as she whispered over and over again.

"Please, please, please, wake up."


	12. I Told You So

I Told You So

Challenge for Dawn's First Light

"Wait up Frostpaw!" Fernpaw yelled, racing behind her sister as the pair set off towards the Maple.

"Catch me if you can!" Frostpaw called back, putting on a burst of speed and sprinting ahead, her silver dappled tail streaming behind her.

Fernpaw didn't bother with a comeback; she simply took off after her sibling, leaving their mentors shaking their heads in a cloud of dust.

The silver and white apprentice only made it a few fox-lengths before she could feel Fernpaw nipping at her tail, literally.

"Caught you!" The brown and white she cat teased, bounding a few steps to bring them even.

The pair ran side by side to the base of enormous tree that marked the training area for apprentices.

"What took you so long?" Frostpaw drawled, affecting a disappointed air as she looked pointedly up at the sun.

"Well if you two hadn't gone rushing off like that and walked with us this wouldn't be a problem." Blueheart said, her whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Whatever." Frostpaw dismissed, jumping to her paws. "What are we learning today?" She asked, bouncing slightly.

"Today we'll be having a little competition, we'll see who can climb the highest in the time it takes Brooknose to catch a mouse." Blueheart announced proudly, clearly pleased with herself for having come up with the idea.

"Sounds great!" Frostpaw cheered, turning to her sister she playfully growled. "I'm going to beat you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Fernpaw laughed, bounding to the base of the tree and preparing to spring.

"On your marks, get set," Blueheart began, both apprentices waiting, eyes fixed on their next pawhold. "Go!"

Bother sister leaped onto the trunk, Fernpaw going for a collection of knotholes and Frostpaw reaching straight for the nearest branch.

"Wow, we're really high up." Fernpaw remarked, pausing a heartbeat to look down at the distant ground and the fuzzy speck that she assumed was Blueheart.

"Do you want to win or admire the scenery?" Frostpaw called from her perch above Fernpaw's head. "Brooknose doesn't take that long to hunt!"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Fernpaw laughed, leaping up onto Frostpaw's branch and then to next one, flicking her tail under her sister's nose.

"Hey!" Frostpaw yowled, breaking off as a faint sound reached the sisters' ears form down below.

"I think Brooknose is back." Fernpaw said, peering down to the ground where another fuzzy dot had joined Blueheart. "Which means I win!" She crowed.

"That's not fair! I would've won if Brooknose had taken a little longer!" Frostpaw grumbled, plopping down on her branch to sulk.

"I'm sure you would have, you're certainly braver than me." Fernpaw purred, trying to lighten her sibling's mood.

"You know what! I can and I will!" Frostpaw snapped, leaping up and jumping from branch to branch, high above Fernpaw's head.

"Frostpaw, stop!" Fernpaw called, bounding after her sibling.

Frostpaw ignored her warnings, picking up her pace and pulling ahead of Fernpaw, reaching higher and higher.

"Please stop! This is dangerous! You're going to fall!" Fernpaw cautioned, giving up her chase and settling for yelling after her angry sister.

Frostpaw simply leaped higher, going at a pace that made Fernpaw simultaneously worried and amazed. The brown and white apprentice watched Frostpaw bound upwards with awe, until Frostpaw leaped, her paws reaching for the next branch and meeting nothing but air.

The world seemed to slow down as Frostpaw fell, twisting through the air; Fernpaw registered someone screaming and realized it was herself.

She began leaping down through the branches, barely touching each branch on her descent. As her paws touched the ground she raced the few steps to where Blueheart and Brooknose were crouched over Frostpaw.

"Is she still alive?" Was Fernpaw's first question as she shoved between the warriors, relieved to find her sister not only alive but conscious.

"Of course I'm still alive, it would take more then a little fall to kill me." Frostpaw laughed weakly. "Though I suppose you were right, I did fall."

"I told you so." Fernpaw purred.


	13. Trail of Thunder

Trail of Thunder

Challenge for Dawn's First Light

"Where are we going?" Fernpaw chirped, bounding to keep up with her mentor's swift gait.

"We're going to go see the Thunderpath, It's the border between us and the Twolegplace." Blueheart told her apprentice.

"What's a Thunderpath?" Fernpaw asked curiously, she'd heard the older apprentices mention it before but nobody explained what it was.

"You'll see in a moment." Blueheart said, pausing for a second before pushing through a tangle of grass and weeds.

Fernpaw followed, shaking her head as leaves snagged in her brown and white pelt. As she came out onto the other side of the screen she felt her eyes widen at what lay before her.

A wide expanse of rough black stone met her gaze, stretching into the distance on either side. The scent rolling off the hot path made the apprentice wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"What is it?" She asked, poking it experimentally and finding it hard and rough on her delicate pads.

"This is the Thunderpath, it's very dangerous and you have to be careful when you're around it." Blueheart explained, her gaze focused on something further along the Thunderpath.

"Why? It's just a bunch of stone, really gross smelling stone." Fernpaw pointed out, sniffing to prove her point."

"Stand back." Blueheart said as a response, moving back so she was half hidden in the undergrowth.

With a shrug Fernpaw decided to humor her mentor despite the apparent lack of danger.

"Why are we hiding?" She whispered as she crouched in the bushes next to Blueheart.

"Patience is a virtue Fernpaw." Blueheart said quietly, "As for why, just watch and you'll understand."

With a sigh Fernpaw turned her gaze back to the Thunderpath, wondering why they had to sit here so long. _It stinks to Starclan here,_ she thought with an inner groan, _I swear it smells worse than it did at first._

Indeed the scent did seem to be getting stronger and it dawned on Fernpaw that might not be her imagination. A heartbeat after that though crossed her mind Fernpaw registered a low roaring sound that grew in volume.

"Blueheart...?" Fernpaw began but trailed off as what appeared to be the source of the noise came into view.

An enormous creature that glittered in the sun roared along the path leaving an overwhelming stench in its wake.

"What was that thing?" Fernpaw gasped, watching as it disappeared along the stone trail.

"That was a monster, they're extremely dangerous." Blueheart said, rising and leading her rather shell-shocked apprentice away. "Most cats who encounter them don't live to tell the tale."

"Oh." Was all Fernpaw could think to say, for once no question came bubbling to her lips as she contemplated the beast she'd just seen.


	14. A Deadly Decision

A Deadly Decision

Challenge for Dawn's First Light

"Attack!" Sedgestar yowled from the top of the hill, her imposing form silhouetted against the sun behind her. At her cry a mass of cats flowed over the hill and down into the dell where the other clan waited.

For a second all was quiet but for the pounding of paws on the hill, slowly building to crescendo as the two forced converged. Then chaos broke loose, the ordered lines transforming into a writhing mass of claws and teeth.

Amid the fray two warriors fought back to back, fending off any opponent who dared to attack them.

"Thistlebloom, on your left!" The larger of the two, a blue grey tom, called to his partner.

"Thanks for the heads up!" She returned, delivering a stinging blow to oncoming warrior who promptly left in search of an easier fight.

"Nice one!" The tom complimented, swiping at his own opponent.

"Shut up and fight!" Thistlebloom called back though the purr in her words was unmistakable.

The tom opened his mouth to make a comeback but a screech of pain from nearby interrupted him.

"Oh Starclan, that sounded like Sedgestar!" Thistlebloom gasped, turning to look in the direction of the scream.

Sure enough the tabby leader was pinned to the ground as a larger tom bore down on her with shining claws.

"This is her last life, we have to save her." Thistebloom's companion hissed in her ear.

The grey and white she cat tore off towards her leader, dodging around groups of cats locked in fierce battle. Just as she was reaching Sedgestar a familiar voice called out from behind her.

A silver pelted she cat was clinging to the grey tom's back, streaks of red coating his fur as her claws drew blood.

"Slatefoot!" Thistlebloom yowled, her voice mingling with the screams of Sedgestar and Slatefoot.

For a heartbeat the battle seemed to slow as Thistebloom realized the crushing weight of the situation. She could save them but only one, her leader or her mate?

In that split second Thistlebloom made a decision, leaping the last few steps she slammed into the tom pinning Sedgestar.

Even as she knocked him to the ground she heard a thin high-pitched keening, a look back showed her mate lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

The silver she cat was still standing over the body, looking up her green eyes met Thistlebloom's. Still holding the she cat's gaze Thistlebloom padded over until she nose to nose with her mate's killer.

"You killed my mate." Thistlebloom said softly. "I suggest that you watch your back from now on because you will pay for this."


	15. Letting the Hate Out

Letting the Hate Out

Challenge for Dawn's First Light

Thistlebloom crouched in the undergrowth, her green eyes narrowed and her tail tip flicking. It wouldn't be long now, she'd been watching for moons, making note of the times he was alone.

The warrior's ears pricked as the sound of soft pawsteps sounded, carrying their unsuspecting owner closer to where she lay in wait. A small smile curled across her muzzle as her prey moved towards her.

She'd been waiting for this moment for moons, ever since the day Slatefoot had fallen, lifeless, at her paws. Now it would be another body who's blood stained her snow colored paws as their life slipped away.

She shifted slightly and felt something brittle beneath her paws, knowing before she heard the breaking sound that it was a twig. The tom's head went up at the noise and Thistlebloom mentally berated herself for being so careless. At least she could be sure he wouldn't recognize her clan scent, not with the odor of mint practically seeping from her pelt.

"Hello?" The tom called, looking around for the source of the noise.

Thistlebloom nearly scoffed out loud at the innocent curiosity in the tom's eyes but kept quiet for the sake of her mission.

"I'm sorry, could you help me? I think I'm a little lost..." She trailed off, tilting head down and looking up at him.

"Oh sure, where do you want to go?" He asked cheerfully, giving her a reassuring smile and padding closer.

"I'm looking for a stand of birch trees, I was supposed to meet my sister there but I got a little turned around." She gave a sheepish laugh and sure enough the tom laughed along with her.

"Don't worry, this forest can be confusing at times!" He told her with another smile. "As for the birch trees, I think I know the place. My name's Owlflight by the way."

"Owlflight?" She laughed, "That's a funny name! I'm Thistle if you wanted to know." She added having decided previously that it was a common enough name that he wouldn't recognize it.

"Well Thistle, you may think my name is funny but where I come from it's a perfectly normal name, to us your name is funny!" He told her and she giggled softly.

"Everyone I know has a name like mine!" She said, careful to keep voice as naive and kit-like as she could despite the snarl rising in her throat.

"Not anymore, now you know me." He responded stopping and smiling expectantly at her. "I think we've arrived."

"Oh my goodness, we have!" She laughed, "Thank you ever so much, you've been most helpful." As she said the last words the snarl came through, dropping her sweet tone for a low growl.

"Umm, you're very welcome, I really should be getting back home now." He said uneasily, edging away from her.

"Oh, I insist you stay awhile." She growled, leaping at him and knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He cried, his amber eyes wide with terror as she pressed her thorn sharp claws to his neck.

"Repaying a favor dearest Owlflight, you're mate took something of mine and now she'll pay the price." Thistlebloom crooned in the tom's ear and she sank her claws into his neck.

There was no response from the prone tom, just a wet gurgle as blood began to spill from his open throat. His amber eyes began to glaze over as his bleeding body twitched at her red-stained paws.


	16. Unraveling the World

Unraveling the World

Challenge for Lakeclan

Pale dawn light filtered through the roof of the warriors' den, lighting the peaceful scene within with a gentle glow. It rested on each rising and falling flank, each tightly closed eyelid and each relaxed form. The sound of rhythmic breathing filled the den, forming an airy music all it's own.

Only one thing disrupted the peaceful scene, a lone she cat sitting silent and alert near the edge of the den. Her expression was impassive but her lithe body was rigid, contrasting starkly with the relaxed forms of her clanmates.

The blank look on her face did not betray the heated debate happening within Roseleap's mind, a feat she had worked to accomplish over the moons since her problem had first arisen.

 _Please leave me alone!_ The she cat pleaded silently, despite knowing that no matter how she begged and cried she'd never be free.

 _ **My dear Roseleap, I'm a part of you, I can't leave you. You really need to accept who you truly are.**_ Petalthorn responded. Her malicious hiss was tinged with an exasperated tiredness.

 _This isn't who I am; I'm not like you! I'm not evil!_ Roseleap screamed, though she could no longer tell if she was trying to convince Petalthorn or herself.

Petalthorn laughed coldly, _**Lie to yourself all you like, you'll have to face the truth someday. This is who you are Roseleap.**_

 __"It isn't!" Roseleap hissed, in her fury she spoken her thoughts aloud and they seemed to ring through the quiet den despite being just above a whisper.

Next to her a grey tom lifted his head, blinking his warm amber eyes at the ginger she cat and offering her a sleepy smile.

"Morning, beautiful." He purred, "Were you talking to yourself again?" He asked her, Roseleap almost flinched at the concern in his eyes.

She'd never told anyone about Petalthorn, not even her mate, but he suspected that there was something more going on. What could she expect? Nobody knew her better then him; of course he'd know she upset about something.

"Oh, you know, I woke up early but it's too cold to be outside so I thought I'd talk to myself to pass the time." She told him, knowing he didn't believe her in the slightest.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on, I hate seeing you like this." Hailnose said softly, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Roseleap didn't respond, instead busying herself with smoothing her mate's dark silver pelt with long even strokes of her tongue.

He watched her; his amber eyes still concerned but seemed to realize she wasn't going to answer his question. "Since we're up how about we do dawn patrol together?" He suggested, angling his ears to where Russetleaf, the deputy, was sleepily sitting up in her nest.

The dark ginger she cat looked up, having heard Hailnose's words and smiled gratefully at the pair. "Would you? That would be great!" She thanked them, shaking scraps of moss out of her long pelt.

"No problem." Hailnose told her, turning to Roseleaf he tilted his head, "Shall we go then?"

She nodded, managing to flash a smile at Russetleaf, and followed her mate out of the den and into the lavender dawn.

The camp was filled with drowsy afternoon heat and most of the cats had vacated their stuffy dens to enjoy the sunshine. In a large patch of golden sunlight Roseleap and Hailnose shared a plump rabbit, chatting about their day.

"And then Skyfur said that..." Roseleap broke off with a sharp intake of breath as pain flared in her chest.

"Roseleap? Are you okay?" Hailnose asked immediately, to Roseleap his words sounded muffled, as though she was hearing them from far away.

In that heartbeat all she could focus on was the feeling of impossibly intense hatred and rage that was burning inside her. It was not her own anger, of that she was completely sure, it was Petalthorn's anger.

 _ **Kill him, kill him, kill him!**_ The dark forest she cat's voice hissed in Roseleap's mind, _**Avenge me, kill him!**_

Roseleap felt her body go stiff, every muscle tensing up, then suddenly she rose to her paws. All at once she, or rather her body, began to move towards the cause of Petalthorn's rage, a young warrior named Icenose.

Roseleap tried to cry out, tried to regain control of her body from the malicious she cat who'd taken over it. But all she could do was watch, helpless, as Petalthorn moved towards Icenose. The world seemed to slow down as Petalthorn tackled the tom and pinned him down, as she raised her claws and then brought them down.

Then it was over and Roseleap was back in her body, her paws covered in Icenose's blood and the young tom twitched, then lay still.

For a heartbeat all was silent as the ginger she cat raised her head and stared around at her clanmates. They looked shocked, horrified, scared and angry, and all of them were staring at her.

Then Roseleap turned and ran. She ran as far and as fast as her paws would carry her, away from the camp, the clan, away from Icenose's still body.

As she passed through the entrance she could hear someone calling her name and pawsteps as someone followed her in her desperate flight.

In her blind terror Roseleap almost didn't see the river, she barely stopped herself from pitching over the edge into the fast moving water. She didn't know how long she stood on the riverbank, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Thoughts whirled through her mind, tangled and confused and frightening. The image of Icenose, lying at her paws with his own blood pooling around him, the blood that had stained her fur crimson.

She was a murderer; she'd killed a clanmate in cold blood. The realization hit her like a falling rock, rendering her breathless for several heartbeats.

Then, feeling oddly detached from herself as though someone else were once again controlling her, she stepped into the swirling water.

The shock as she hit the icy water didn't manage to break her dreamlike trance and she sank through the waves without a struggle. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the surface of the water, her gaze tracking the stream of bubbles trailing from her open mouth. Somewhere far away she could hear someone calling and then a splash, she closed her eyes again.

Then suddenly teeth fastened in her scruff and someone was dragging her to shore, pulling her up and onto the bank.

She blinked open her eyes and found Hailnose staring at her, his amber eyes were filled with terror then relief flooded his face as her saw her eyes open.

"Roseleap, great Starclan, I though you were dead!" He breathed, pressing himself against her despite her soaked pelt.

"I killed Icenose." She said, wondering why he was happy to see her.

"That wasn't you, was it?" He asked and she nodded dumbly, knowing it had been Petalthorn who'd dealt the killing blow. "We don't have to go back, we'll hide away and they'll never find us. We'll start again, just the two of us." He said, his amber eyes sparking with hope.

It was then that Roseleap became aware of something, she felt as though a darkness had been lifted from her and she knew that Petalthorn was gone.

Looking into her mate's eyes, for the first time in moons, Roseleap, just Roseleap, smiled and nodded.


	17. Confrontation

Confrontation

Challenge for Lakeclan

Before she even opened her eyes Daisyheart knew she wasn't awake, the scent that reached her nose was that of death and decay, not the warm, familiar smell of the nursery. She was cold and the ground beneath her was hard, the familiar presence of her kits at her belly was gone.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing bright green orbs that gazed around with terror plain in her pretty face. The young queen rose unsteadily to her paws and turned in a circle, staring at her surroundings.

She was in a skeletal forest, dark wreaths of fog hung between gaunt, leafless trees. The ground was hard and cracked; it looked like no living thing could survive in this dark place, lit only by some dull red light in the distance.

She knew where she was, she'd been to this place before, summoned here by the cat, no the monster, who haunted her. But that was seasons ago, before the kits were born, when Daisyheart was still a naive apprentice. For a while she'd been content, she'd convinced herself it had all been a bad dream, a creation of her own mind as she slept.

But this was too vivid, the rough ground to solid beneath her paws and quietly moaning wind too real as it grasped coldly at her sandy pelt. She shivered, fluffing her thin pelt out as best she could to shield herself from the cold.

"Daisyheart, it's been too long my dear." Crooned a silky voice that made the queen's heart skip a beat.

Turning around she could make out the gaunt figure of she cat between the trees, her ragged pelt melding with the sickly mist.

Instinctively Daisyheart stepped back, fighting the urge to cower. "Petalthorn, what do you want?" She asked, trying to sound brave but failing to disguise the fear in her voice.

"Revenge of course." The Dark Forest warrior scoffed, rolling her faded amber eyes. "It would be so simple, my dear, if you'd just cooperate."

"I'd never do that, just because you chose a dark path doesn't mean I have to." Daisyheart hissed, her ear pinned to her head and her hackles raised.

Petalthorn gave a short laugh, "Now, now my dear, is that any way to treat your kin?" She asked, her words dripping with sickly sweet honey.

A shudder passed through Daisyheart's body at the reminder of her connection to the dark cream tabby. "You're not part of my family, you lost that when you murdered Finchnose." She growled, her ivory claws sinking into the frost-hardened ground.

"Blood is blood, just because I spilled someone else's doesn't change the fact that the same blood runs through both of us." The Dark she cat laughed again, a cold snapping noise that sent images of broken bones flashing through Daisyheart's mind. "This is your duty to your family, one day we must have our revenge. If not by your claws then by another's."

"That's ridiculous, we have a choice! You're dead, you can't influence our actions and none of my kin would ever do something so evil!" Daisyheart cried, her green eyes flashing with anger as she took a step towards Petalthorn.

She stopped short as another burst of laughter forced its way free from Petalthorn's throat.

"What?" The queen demanded, nervousness flooding into her eyes and replacing the anger that had so recently sparked to life in their green depths.

Petalthorn shook her head, a twisted smile on her muzzle. "You are so innocent my dear, so naive. I will have my revenge, perhaps through one of your sweet, darling little kits?" She mused, smirking maliciously at Daisyheart's reaction to the mention of her kits.

Her claws were no longer gripping the earth in anger but rather as though she were clinging to the ground, "You – you can't touch them! You can't interfere with the living!" She said, her voice shaky and unsure.

The smile on Petalthorn's face was far from reassuring, it was amused and almost contented. "Can't I, my dear?" She asked, her form and the ghostly forest beginning to fade as Daisyheart became aware of something tugging her ear.

Blinking open her eyes she found Birchkit with his tiny teeth fastened in the tip of her ear. She gently pried him off and sent him scampering away, rising carefully to her paws so as not to disturb Rosekit.

As she followed her son to the entrance of the den she looked back and almost cried out as she saw the faint form of a ragged, dark cream she cat leaning down to touch her nose to Rosekit's forehead. Almost as soon as she'd seen it the apparition was gone and Daisyheart shook her head, dismissing it as her eyes playing tricks on her.

Even with that thought to comfort her she still thought she could faintly hear Petalthorn's laughter as she padded into the bright morning.


	18. I Will Be There

I Will Be There

Challenge for Lakeclan

Hailpaw took a deep breath, steeling himself and padded towards the ginger apprentice sunning herself near the edge of camp.

"Hey Rosepaw." He said, setting down the pigeon he'd brought with him in order to speak. "Do you want to share?" He asked, indicating the freshkill.

The tabby she cat looked up at him, her expression unreadable, as it always seemed to be recently. "Oh, thanks but I'm not hungry," She declined, rising to her paws and flashing him a forced smile.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe another time!' Hailpaw purred, trying to sound cheerful despite his sinking heart.

As he watched Rosepaw disappear out of camp the grey tabby tom sank down and allowed his head to fall to the ground. Tugging the pigeon closer he took a disconsolate bite and chewed it slowly, wondering why Rosepaw always seemed to avoid her clanmates.

Hailpaw was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice another cat approaching him until a voice rang out from above him.

"Hey, mind if I share?" Willowpaw asked with a dazzling smile, sitting down by his side so that they're pelts were brushing.

Hailpaw shifted uncomfortably away but nodded, "Sure, I'm probably not going to finish it anyway."

The silver she cat gave a musical giggle as though he'd just told a hilarious joke before taking a delicate nibble of the pigeon.

"I saw you talking to Rosepaw." She began, her conversational tone holding a sharp note. "She was so rude to you!"

Hailpaw felt his pelt bristle at the insult as though it had been addressed to him, "She just wasn't hungry, that's all. It's not a crime." He defended as calmly as he could.

Willowpaw rolled her pale green eyes before turning an adoring gaze on Hailpaw and purring sweetly, "You're so noble!"

"Oh, well, I mean I really don't think she meant to be rude." Hailpaw said, feeling a little flustered by Willowpaw's praise.

"You really think the best of everyone, I mean a cat who can be kind about even _her_ truly possesses the virtue of a Starclan warrior."

Hailpaw opened his mouth to reprimand Willowpaw for her rudeness then decided it would be better not to. Instead he rose to his paws, "I think I'm going for a walk. Alone." He told Willowpaw, making she knew that her presence wasn't welcome.

He ignored her protests as he padded towards the entrance of the camp, brushing past the barrier with a polite nod to the guard.

Now standing in the forest he lifted his face to the sun and stood for a second, allowing his dark silver pelt to soak up the warmth. A rustling sound reached his ears and Hailpaw turned in the direction of the sound, the scent of mouse drifted towards him and he padded towards it, gliding silently across the forest floor.

As he moved closer the wind changed and the mouse sniffed, catching the apprentice's scent and scuttling into a nearby hole. Standing up Hailpaw let out a hiss of frustration and scented the air, this time it was not the scent of prey but Rosepaw's scent that made him turn.

Hesitating for a heartbeat he padded in the direction of Rosepaw's scent, breaking into a run after a couple pawsteps.

As the scent grew stronger he found himself in a corner of the territory that wasn't often visited by patrols. The sound of Rosepaw's voice, raised in anger, could be heard from a clearing and as Hailpaw drew near he could make out her words.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, her voice breaking from defiant shouts to a pleading wail then quieting altogether as Hailpaw stepped on a twig, alerting her.

She jumped to her paws, green eyes boring into Hailpaw, they were filled with shock and anger and a desperate fear.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, stepping back. Hailpaw got the sudden unsettling feeling that Rosepaw was very dangerous.

Hailpaw raised a paw to take step, forward or back he didn't quite know, but lowered it after a heartbeat. "I was hunting and I caught your scent so I decided to see if you wanted to hunt together." He explained shyly.

"Oh." Rosepaw said quietly, she lowered her gaze and when she lifted it again her eyes were filled with pain. "That's nice of you." She whispered.

Hailpaw tried to keep his expression cheerful and friendly despite the confusion and concern rising inside him. "So, do you want to hunt with me?"

Rosepaw's face brightened then darkened again, "I don't think that's a good idea." She told him. "You should stay away from me Hailpaw, I-I'm dangerous."

"What?" Hailpaw said, allowing his face to crease into a puzzled frown. At the look on her face, lost and heart-achingly sad he felt something spark in his own heart. "I don't care Rosepaw, you don't have to tell me what's going on, but please don't push me away." He was almost begging now.

"Hailpaw, I-I..." She trailed off, unertainty clear in her pretty face. "This isn't a good idea." She shook her head but Hailpaw could tell she wasn't so certain.

"Please, just one hunting trip can't hurt, right?" He persuaded, hope filling his heart as her resolve softened even further.

She hesitated for a few heartbeats longer then offered him a small, curiously timid smile, "Alright, I suppose you're right." She agreed, padding towards him.

One Moon Later

"Hi Hailpaw." Willowpaw's simpering meow interrupted Hailpaw's thoughts, he blinked as her form obscured the sun, leaving him and the rabbit in front of him in shadow. "Can I share?"

Hailpaw smiled at her and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm saving this for somone special." He told her, the silver apprentice flinched back as though stung and glared at him.

Shaking her pelt she put her nose in the air and flounced off, as Hailpaw watched her go another voice sounded from his other side.

"Hey you!" Rosepaw purred, touching her nose to his and settling down in the space next to him. "Is this for me?" She asked, taking a bit of the rabbit.

Hailpaw laughed, "Not all of it, you have to share with me!"

Rosepaw pretended to think deeply for a few heartbeats then smiled radiantly at Hailpaw, "I think I could do that."


	19. You Need to Know

You Need to Know

Challenge for We the Trees

The glade was beautiful in the evening light, golden sunbeams weaving among the vibrantly green trees and casting dappled shadows on the forest floor. Caught in the shifting pattern of light and dark were a pair of she cats, one seated as the other paced in front of her.

The seated she cat tilted her head to the side and flicked one white tipped ear, watching as her mother paused before resuming her restless motion.

When at last the older she cat did speak, flicking her striped tail even as she stood still, it was in a halting tone that seemed so far from the commanding leader the clans knew. "Sweetbriar, Sweet, I brought you here because I have something to tell you. Something important."

Sweetbriar rolled her blue eyes with a smile, "Well I guessed that!"

Her laughter faded as Pebblestar's remained serious when she would normally have at least offered smile.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, pushing away the strange feeling of dread creeping into the edges of her mind.

Her mother's grim expression and sadness in her eyes did nothing to assuage Sweetbriar's worry and she found herself bracing for terrible news.

"It's about your father."

"Is he alright?" Did something happen? Is he...?" Sweetbriar couldn't bring herself to say the final word but to her the implication hung in the air like a heavy stormcloud.

"No, Ashfoot is fine, he's perfectly alright." Pebblestar said quickly, seeing the panic in her daughter's eyes. "I'm talking about your real father."

"What?"

"Ashfoot isn't really your father, not by blood at least, although he loves you and your littermates like his own kits."

"But, then who? Why would you lie to us?" Sweetbriar asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she grappled with what she was being told.

Pebblestar didn't answer immediately, for several heartbeats the clearing was silent but for the quiet bubbling of a stream and the sound of the wind in the trees.

The grey tabby spoke at length in a halting voice, "Mapleheart. Your true father is Mapleheart."

Sweetbriar simply stared, "But Mapleheart is, he's the Riverclan deputy."

Pebblestar simply nodded, her powerful shoulders hunching as she seemed to collapse in on herself. Suddenly she looked like the sad, tired queen that she worked so hard to hide.

Sweetbriar didn't see that though, her gaze was turned inward as she attempted ground herself, to find something real in the the life she now knew to be a lie.

Suddenly fragmented memories, moments that didn't quite fit, fell into place.

" _How come you don't look like either of your parents?" Dawnpaw asked snidely._

" _They say she was meeting a Riverclan tom…" A queen whispered as Sweetkit lay silent and still but not sleeping._

" _Why do you sometimes smell like fish Mama?" Poppykit's bright voice piped up._

" _I'm surprised he still wanted her after that scandal." Cindersky remarked pointedly._

It all made sense now, the rumors passed in low voices, Poppystem's tortoiseshell pelt, her own brown and white patches, the brief disappearances, the longing looks.

' _I'm halfclan'._ The thought hit her like a boulder to the chest. ' _If I'm not Sweetbriar of Thunderclan, daughter of Pebblestar and Ashfoot, then who am I?'_

"Sweet?" Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts. "Please, I know this isn't easy to accept but you have to understand. We had to do what we did, we were young and foolish. It was so hard, for both of us, but we did what we had to do. We did what we thought was best. You've got to understand, please."

Suddenly there was a boiling rage inside of Sweetbriar, an unquenchable anger that filled her veins with fire.

"It was hard on you?" She asked, her voice rising to scream that sent the birds fluttering from the bushes. "Hard on you? What about me? I don't even know who I am anymore! Everything I thought was true was a lie! And you, how could you? You've lied to us our entire lives, how do I know that's not only thing you lied about?"

Pebblestar opened her mouth to reply, her amber eyes glimmering with anguished tears in the face of her daughter's wrath.

"Save it." Sweetbriar said coldly, her gaze pure venom.

Without even a look back she bounded away, her white tipped tail disappearing into the undergrowth.

Pebblestar sat alone in the gathering dusk as the last light of the sun faded from the sky and darkness crept into the forest. One by one the stars began shine and Pebblestar cast her gaze up to them, though what she searched for in the silver speckled darkness even she couldn't tell.


	20. Can You See Me Mother?

Can You See Me Mother?

Challenge for We The Trees

Skykit could always remember the day her mother abandoned her the first time. She'd opened her eyes, waking from a fitful sleep, to see her mother standing by the entrance of the nursery, just a dark silhouette in the light from outside.

"I can't, I can't look at her. I'm not staying." That was her mother's voice, straining to stay calm and reasonable.

"You have to, please, if you won't do it for her then do it for me." The second voice was her sister's, the usually gentle tone held a sharp edge. "You can't do this to her."

A long sight from Skykit's mother, "Rainfur, I'm sorry."

Then she was gone.

* * *

"Congratulations Skypaw." The smile on Rainfur's face as she greeted her sister was brighter than the sun. "You're going to be a great apprentice."

Skypaw purred, reaching up to touch noses with her older sister. "Thanks, I really hope so. I'll make you proud, promise!"

"I have no doubt that you will, you'll make us all proud." The silver tabby warrior said softly, stepping back to look down into her sister's bright, eager face.

Within a heartbeat, that bright expression fell and Skypaw looked down at her snowy white paws. "I don't know about everyone." She replied quietly.

Rainfur felt her heart clench at the distress in the new apprentice's green eyes, looking up past Skypaw's small form the warrior caught a flash of white fur and locked eyes with her mother.

They stood like that, frozen, for less than a heartbeat before Snowheart turned and padded out of camp without even a look back.

* * *

"Rainfur!" Skypaw called, her voice muffled by the plump woodpigeon in her jaws. "Look what I caught!"

From the edge of the clearing Rainfur looked up, at the sight of her younger sister she rose to her paws and bounded over. "That could feed the whole clan!" She laughed, smiling as the ginger and white apprentice spat out the bird in a flurry of feathers.

Skypaw sneezed as a feather settled on her nose, shaking her head to dispel the remaining feathers from her fur. "Don't be daft! It is pretty good though." She agreed, ducking her head at the praise.

"She's becoming quite the hunter." Bramblefoot, Skypaw's mentor, said coming up behind the apprentice. "She's a credit to her clan."

Rainfur laughed, "I can't agree more!" Then her expression shifted to something that Skypaw couldn't quite identify. "She's a certainly a credit to your mentoring."

"Well, she's a quick study." Bramblefoot smiled, "It won't be long before she earns her warrior name."

Rainfur opened her mouth to reply but closed it again quickly, her cheerful smile clouding over. Looking over her shoulder to follow Rainfur's gaze to where a beautiful white she cat was watching the three of them, her golden eyes unreadable.

Skypaw took a step towards Snowheart but the white she cat turned and bounded out of camp. Rainfur watched her mother bound away and her sister's face fall, laying her silver striped tail on the ginger tabby's shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

"Come on, why don't you take your pigeon to the elders?" The silver warrior suggested gently, leading her sister towards the large bush where the elders slept.

"Yeah, okay." Skypaw agreed, still looking downcast as she picked up the bird and followed Rainfur.

* * *

"Skybreeze! Skybreeze!" The newly named warrior stood proudly next to Froststar as her clanmates cheered her new name.

From below the ledge Rainfur beamed up at her sister, next to her Bramblefoot shared the silver tabby's look of pride and jubilation.

Looking back on that day Skybreeze could never work out whether she regretted allowing her gaze to stray from the faces of those she loves most to the back of the crowd. To the golden eyes of the white she cat who had walked away and never looked back.

Without thinking the new warrior leaped from the ledge and bounded through the crowd of cats, who murmured in surprise at her odd behavior.

The forest beyond the camp entrance was vibrant and lush in the Greenleaf sun, leaves rustled in a gentle wind and birds sang in the treetops. Skybreeze didn't notice any of this, her mind was fixed on the her mother's scent trail, as familiar as her own yet unknown.

At last she reached a clearing by a brook, she didn't recognise the forest there and realized with a jolt that they'd run beyond the border lines into unknown territory.

Sitting by the brook, still breathing heavily from the chase, was Snowheart. As Skybreeze stepped forward the white warrior started to her paws and stepped back, her back paws almost in the shallow water of the brook.

"Mother." Skybreeze whispered, the word felt strange on her tongue, it had been seasons since she'd last said it aloud.

Snowheart did not reply, instead she looked away, gazing fixedly at her own paws like a scolded apprentice.

"Mother, I know you can hear me." Skybreeze said, louder this time and with a touch of anger. "Why can't you see me?"

"I can see you." Snowheart replied, her voice soft at first then growing to almost a yell. "Believe me Skybreeze, I can see you. I could see you from the moment you were born with his face, when you opened your eyes and they were his. I can see you all too well."

Skybreeze stared for a second, looking directly into the golden eyes that burned with anger but shimmered with tears.

"What, what are you talking about?" She asked quietly, feeling like she'd lost her footing and had fallen in too deep.

Snowheart looked away and Skybreeze could catch a long exhalation of breath, when she looked back the white she cat seemed calmer.

"You have your father's looks, his fur, his markings and, oh Starclan, his eyes, you have his eyes. Blue, like the sky in newleaf." Snowheart shook her head. "I should have known better but he seemed so kind, so honest."

"My father?" Skybreeze repeated, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I thought he died on a thunderpath before I was born."

The other she cat let out a peal of mirthless laughter, "Is that what they told you? No, he didn't die, not to my knowledge anyway. He left, just when everything was perfect. I had you and him and it was all going so well. Then he was gone."

Skybreeze stared at the white warrior, listening raptly to the story.

"Barely even said goodbye before running off with that tortoiseshell from twolegplace. I never saw him again, at least until you were born. You, my little daughter, with you father's looks."

The queen was crying, Skybreze hadn't noticed until then, the tears soaking quietly into her white muzzle and staining the fur dark.

"I was broken hearted all over again, I couldn't stand looking at you and seeing his face, his eyes. So I ran away. I took the coward's way out and I left, like the fool I was. The fool I still am. So my dear, sweet kit, though I suppose I have no right to call you that, I did see you."


End file.
